As Seen Online
by SouthernB3lle
Summary: Are you sure you would like to delete your Flitter account? This cannot be undone. SonnyMunroe has been deleted.


**So, I'm rewatching SWAC and this came to me. It's odd but I hope you like it. **

**Fanfic is being a pain and hates the at symbol so whenever you see their names combine like this: SonnyMunroe or TawniHart, that's their Flitter account and they are tweeting? Flittering? Whatever it's called. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC**

Are you sure you would like to delete your Flitter account? This cannot be undone.

SonnyMunroe has been deleted.

SharonaKnows: This just in: Sonny Munroe has deleted her Flitter and appears to have left Hollywood.

RyanLoughlin: Sonny Munroe has quit So Random! and has left Hollywood. I always knew she would never make it.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Tawni_

_Don't listen to those reporters! Stay positive and stay strong!_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Nico_

_I'll beat those reporters for you, okay girl? Love ya!_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Grady_

_SONNY! I MISS YOU!_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Zora_

_Chin up! We're all going to miss you but stay strong!_

_To: Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora_

_From: Sonny_

_Thanks, guys! My dad's doing better but still not out of the blue. _

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_I don't know what's going on but if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me._

* * *

**Tween Weekly Reports: Mackenzie Falls has been cancelled!**

**Say it ain't so! The best tween drama starring Chad Dylan Copper has been cancelled! This season will be its last. The star of the drama comments: "We're all sad to see it go but we feel like it's so the best. Our finale will be a two hour special that we hope the fans enjoy." How do you feel about Mack Falls being mac gone?**

ChadDC: Yes, Mackenzie Falls has been cancelled but we have a great finale planned! And I have projects lined up!

* * *

TawniHart: Thanks for making our last episode of So Random! the number one show this week! You guys are the best! Kisses!

* * *

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_I know you're avoiding but I just wanted to say before the news comes out tomorrow. I will be joining So Random! I'm not taking your place though._

**Tween Weekly Reports: So Random! has a new cast member: Chad Dylan Cooper!**

**This is unbelievable. Chad Dylan Cooper is joining Mack Falls rival show! Chad has been on So Random! twice before but now he becomes a permanent cast. Chad joins after So Random! unexpectedly lost Sonny Munroe three months ago. How do you feel about Chad joining a comedy?**

#ChadJoinsSoRandom!

#ChadGoestotheDarkSide

#ChadreplacesSonny

ChadDC: I have not replaced Sonny! No one will ever replace her! I got offered the job and I took it!

ChadDC: Mackenzie Falls has wrapped! Thanks for the memories!

* * *

_To: Sonny_

_From: Tawni_

_Chad. Dylan. Cooper. Won't. Leave. Me. Alone. Come back!_

_To: Tawni_

_From: Sonny_

_Aw, Tawn, I wish I could but my dad is actually getting worse. Just ignore Chad, that's the best thing. Call me tonight?_

* * *

TawniHart: Going to Wisconsin over hiatus! Miss my Check it out girl!

TawniHart: Just posted a picture #Checkitoutgirls #reunited

**Tween Weekly Reports: Tawni Hart in Wisconsin**

**The So Random! star was spotted in Wisconsin visiting her best friend/former cast member, Sonny Munroe. Still no word on why Sonny left Hollywood but we'll keep you updated. Don't you just love these two BFFs?**

* * *

NicoHarris: First day on the new season of So Random! Time to prank the new guy! Hehe ;)

GradyMitchell: Nico, Zora and I got Chad good! Welcome to So Random! ChadDC

ZoraLancaster: Mwahahaha!

_To: Sonny_

_From: Zora_

_We just pranked your ex! This is going to be a GREAT season!_

* * *

_To: Tawni_

_From: Sonny_

_I need to talk to you! Call me ASAP!_

SharonaKnows: Tawni Hart is spending her short week hiatus from So Random! in Wisconsin again! Tawni gone country?

**Tween Weekly Reports: Tawni Hart back in Wisconsin**

**Tawni Hart was seen in LAX boarding a plane to Wisconsin. So Random! is on a short hiatus and it looks like Tawni is spending it with Sonny. BFFs reunited again! Don't you just love their friendship?**

_To: Nico, Grady, Zora, Chad_

_From: Tawni_

_I wouldn't be back until Wednesday. Don't give me all the bad characters!_

_To: Tawni_

_From: Chad_

_Why? What's up?_

_To: Chad_

_From: Tawni_

_None of your business, Pooper._

* * *

ChadDC: The VERY last of Mackenzie Falls is TONIGHT! Answering questions from now until then. Send me your Q's with the hash tag #askCDC

ChadDC: Thank you for all the support and words on Mackenzie Falls! Love my fans!

* * *

TawniHart: Back in L.A. Time for a new So Random! See you in a few for the live show!

NicoHarris: Thanks for the awesome first show! This is going to be a great season!

* * *

**Tween Weekly Reports: Casting for So Random!**

**So Random! is looking for new cast members! If you want to audition, click this link here:**

ZoraLancaster: Please welcome So Random! new cast members: MattBailey ShayneZabo DamienJohanssen AudreyVale and GraceWetzel. Go follow!

* * *

NicoHarris: Exciting news! So Random! will have HUGE musical guests! Get ready!

TawniHart: This season is going great! Can't wait for our week hiatus though.

* * *

TawniHart: Just posted a picture. Best Friends for Life!

**Tween Weekly Reports: Tawni back in Wisconsin**

**Tawni Hart is back in Wisconsin. For the third time since Sonny Munroe has left the show. Is something up with Sonny?**

* * *

NicoHarris: Prayers go out to my girl Sonny Munroe. Stay strong, baby girl.

GradyMitchell: Everyone pray for our girl Sonny Munroe.

ZoraLancaster: Praying for Sonny. Love you, girl.

**Tween Weekly Reports: Cast offers prayers**

**The So Random! cast offers up prayers to Sonny Munroe on Flitter. So Random! just wrapped and it is reported that the cast will be heading up to Wisconsin. Hope everything's okay with Sonny. Send your prayers to her below.**

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_I don't know what's wrong, no one will tell me but I'm here for you if you need it._

_To: Tawni_

_From: Sonny_

_Do you think I should tell Chad?_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Tawni_

_Yes. He deserves to know. He still cares about you, you know. _

_To: Tawni_

_From: Sonny_

_:/_

* * *

**Tween Weekly Reports: Original Cast of So Random! cast goes to Wisconsin**

**Tawni Hart, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, and Zora Lancaster were seen today boarding a plane to Wisconsin early this morning. It was reported early this week that there was a chance they would be. Are they off to support Sonny in her time of need? **

_To: Chad _

_From: Sonny_

_Hey_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_Sonny? Are you okay? I haven't heard from you in a year!_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_I'm okay. Listen, you deserve to know why I left. Can I call you?_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_Of course. You can call me anytime._

* * *

_To: Tawni_

_From: Sonny_

_I know you are right next door but I told Chad_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Tawni_

_I'LL BE RIGHT OVER_

* * *

_To: Chad, Matthew, Shayne, Damien, Audrey and Grace_

_Hello our new cast members. We have some bad news. Nico, Grady, Zora and I just received phone call from Marshall. So Random! has not been renewed for another season. It was great working with you all and the former cast and I wish you the best of luck._

_Kisses, _

_Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora_

SharonaKnows: So Random! has been cancelled! Go to Tween Weekly for the full article!

RyanLoughlin: Bad news! So Random! has not been renewed! The show sucked with Sonny

**Tween Weekly Reports: So Random! not renewed for another season**

**The tween comedy show has been cancelled. Tawni Hart delivers the news through an exclusive phone call.**

_**"Nico, Grady, Zora and I got the phone call a few days ago. We are in Wisconsin right now for vacation when Marshall called. We are devastated but we are ready to move on. Chad and others are sad are well but are planning on new projects. We are looking in the future and not letting this hold us back."**_

**Are you sad that So Random! has been cancelled?**

ZoraLancaster: It's true. We have not been renewed. We'll all miss the show but are ready for more.

GradyMitchell: Thanks for the memories.

NicoHarris: Very grateful for the chance but excited for the future.

TawniHart: Thank you for all the support! The cast and I love reading what you have to say! As for a finale, no plans are being made.

ChadDC: Yes, So Random! has not been renewed but exciting things coming your way from me.

#SoRandomOneHourSpecialwithSo nny

#DontCancelSoRandom

#WeLoveSoRandom

#WeMissSonny

_To: Sonny_

_From: Tawni_

_You're trending. People want a one hour special with you._

_To: Tawni_

_From: Sonny_

_Why are you texting me when you're right beside me? And I can't. It's too soon._

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Can we talk?_

* * *

ChadDC: New project announced! Check it out here:

**Tween Weekly Reports: Chad Dylan Cooper to star in movie! **

**Chad Dylan Cooper will not be leaving our screens. He just announced that he will star in a movie and he is going back to his roots: drama! Are you happy for Chad?**

* * *

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_I'm worried about you. Are you okay?_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_No. I'm not._

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad _

_Can I come visit you?_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_I'd rather you not. I have Tawni. I'll be okay._

_To: Tawni_

_From: Chad_

_Why doesn't Sonny want to see me?_

_To: Chad_

_From: Tawni_

_Well for one, you hurt her! And she's going through a difficult time right now and she doesn't want all the drama that comes with you. Just continue to text her. It makes her happy._

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_Good morning, Sonshine! :)_

_To: Tawni_

_From: Sonny_

_You talked to Chad didn't you?_

* * *

TawniHart: I have big news for my fans! I will be starring in a new pilot! Read about it here:

NicoHarris: Big congrats to my girl, Tawni! Now for mine and Grady's big news:

GradyMitchell: RT "Big congrats to my girl, Tawni! Now for mine and Grady's big news:"

ZoraLancaster: . AudreyVale and I are starring in a Condor Studios Original Movie!

**Tween Weekly Reports: Big News!**

**The cast of So Random! will not be going anywhere! After arriving back in L.A., the cast announced new projects! Tawni Hart will be starring in a new pilot. Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell are starting a stand-up comedy show and Zora Lancaster will be starring in Condor Studios first ever original movie! Chad Dylan Cooper recently announced as well that he will be starring in a new movie. Are you excited for their new projects?**

* * *

TawniHart: Missing my best friend today.

SharonaKnows: It has been a year since Sonny Munroe has disappeared from Hollywood and still no word why.

#WeMissSonny

#StayStrongSonny

#ComeBackSonny

_To: Chad, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora_

_Thank you guys for your support over the last year. A year ago today, I found out my dad had cancer and it was the worse news I've ever received. I immediately decided to go back home and you guys were behind me 100%. Tawni, you were there for me when he got worse. You offered you shoulder and you're the best friend a girl could have. A few months ago, my dad lost his battle. I'm forever grateful for Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora flying out to be here for me. Chad, I know you wanted to come but I just couldn't tell you the whole truth. Now you know. You guys are best friends I could ask for. I still need a little time and I'm not sure if I'm coming back to Hollywood. I love you guys._

_Sonny_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_Thanks for telling me. I understand and I will always be here for you_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Thanks, Chad. Can we start fresh?_

* * *

_To: Sonny_

_From: Tawni_

_So, I hear you and Chad are doing okay?_

_To: Tawni_

_From: Sonny_

_Who told you that?_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Tawni _

_A little bird_

* * *

ChadDC: We start shooting today ;)

NicoHarris: Opening night for the Nico and Grady show is tonight! Come out and join us!

GradyMitchell: RT "Opening night for the Nico and Grady show is tonight! Come out and join us!"

ZoraLancaster: On set with AudreyVale!

TawniHart: Time for #AskTawni! Send me your Qs, lovelies!

TawniHart: Checkitoutfan I start filming the pilot this week :)

* * *

**Tween Weekly Reports: Projects Start!**

**Big news, tweens! Chad Dylan Cooper started shooting his movie today, the Nico and Grady Show opened tonight, Zora Lancaster started filming her movie today and Tawni Hart's new pilot starts filming this week! Which project are you excited to see?**

* * *

TawniHart: Great time this week! Now, I'm off to a much needed vacation with my BFF

_To: Sonny_

_From: Tawni_

_Where are you? I don't see you!_

SharonaKnows: Holy Cow! Sonny Munroe has been spotted!

RyanLoughlin: Sonny Munroe has been spotted in Hawaii with Tawni Hart! And boy does she look good!

**Tween Weekly Reports: Sonny Munroe in Hawaii!**

**Sonny Munroe has been spotted in Hawaii with her former cast member, Tawni Hart! The two were seen walking down the beach, laughing! Sonny has definitely changed since leaving Hollywood a year and a half ago. Her signature dark hair is a much lighter brown with highlights. Her smile is not as big. Does this mean she has been through a lot since leaving? Does her being spotted mean she's coming back?**

TawniHart: Just posted a picture. #TawniToes #SonnyToes

* * *

TawniHart: Back from my vacation! Time to get busy!

ChadDC: Movies going great! Sorry I haven't been on much. #AskCDC

GradyMitchell: The Nico and Grady Show is coming to the East Coast! Get ready!

NicoHarris: Just posted a picture. #Reunited

**Tween Weekly Reports: The Nico and Grady Show in Wisconsin**

**Our two favorite funny guys stand-up comedy show is in Wisconsin right now and Nico and Grady were spotted at the movies with Sonny Munroe. Since leaving Hollywood, Sonny has not been seen except through photos by Tawni Hart or Nico Harris. In the past month, she has been seen more than ever. We sure hope she is ready to come to Hollywood. Do you miss Sonny Munroe?**

* * *

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_I have been holding this in since before I left. I still care about you. I've tried really hard to forget about you but I just can't. You are a jerk. You cared more about your show and yourself then me. I don't think I can be with a guy who treats me like that. If you want this to work, you need to change._

Text Message Deleted.

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_I have been holding this in since before I left. I still care about you. I've tried really hard to forget about you but I just can't._

Text Message Deleted.

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_I still care about you._

Text Message Deleted.

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_I miss you and I still care about you._

_To: Tawni_

_From: Sonny_

_TAWNI! CHAD JUST TEXT ME THAT HE MISSED ME AND STILL CARED ABOUT ME!_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Tawni_

_AND WHAT DID YOU SAY?!_

_To: Tawni_

_From: Sonny_

_I haven't replied yet. WHAT DO I DO?_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Tawni_

_TELL HIM THE TRUTH. AND I MEAN EVERYTHING_

**Hi, this is Chad Dylan Cooper. I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you. Beep.**

_Hi, Chad. This is Sonny. I don't want to text this to you so I thought it would be best to call you. When you sent that text, I didn't know what to do and Tawni told me to tell you the truth so here it goes. I still care about you. I've tried to stop thinking about you but I can't. The problem is you're a jerk. You only care about yourself and I don't think I can be a guy who doesn't treat me right. Maybe if you change but right now, I need a friend. Nothing more._

**Hi, this is Sonny Munroe. Leave a message and I'll get back to you. Beep.**

_Hi, it's Chad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. I was a horrible boyfriend and right now I'm being a horrible friend. Your dad just died a couple months ago and you don't need that. You need a friend. I want to be your friend, Sonny. Can we try again? _

**Hi, this is Chad Dylan Cooper. I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message after the beep and I'll try to get back to you. Beep.**

_Yes. We can try._

**Hi, this is Sonny Munroe. Leave a message and I'll get back to you. Beep.**

_We just keep missing each other. I'm glad. Text me, Sonny._

_To: Sonny_

_From: Tawni_

_I heard you and Chad are good now._

_To: Tawni_

_From: Sonny_

_Yep. I told him the truth and we're going to be friends now._

_To: Sonny_

_From: Tawni_

_That's great, Sonny._

* * *

TawniHart: My pilot has been picked up! I start filming #Heroine this week!

NicoHarris: Big congrats to my girl TawniHart for her show being picked up!

GradyMitchell: Congrats to TawniHart on #Heroine!

ZoraLancaster: Yay TawniHart on #Heroine! Dinner soon!

_To: Sonny_

_From: Tawni_

_I want you to guest star, Sonny!_

_To: Tawni_

_From: Sonny_

_I don't know. I'm not ready to come back yet. I need more time with my family but I think I'm ready to reactive my Flitter account_

* * *

TawniHart: Welcome back to Flitter my best friend SonnyMunroe!

SonnyMunroe: I'm back on Flitter. I won't be on much. I have some family stuff to do first.

NicoHarris: SonnyMunroe is back on Flitter! Love you girl!

GradyMitchell: SonnyMunroe: SONNY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!

ZoraLancaster: Sonny's back on Flitter! SonnyMunroe

ChadDC: Welcome back SonnyMunroe

**Tween Weekly Reports: Sonny Munroe Back on Flitter!**

**She's back! Well on Flitter anyway. Early this morning Tawni Hart welcomed her best friend back to Flitter. Sonny soon said that she was back but wouldn't be on much due to family stuff. We hope everything's okay but we're glad she's back. Are you glad Sonny is back on Flitter?**

* * *

_To: Tawni, Chad, Nico, Grady and Zora_

_It's been two years since I left Hollywood and two months since I reactivated my Flitter account. My fans deserve an explanation. Will you guys help me?_

_Sonny_

* * *

**Tween Weekly Reports: Sonny Munroe has spoken!**

**After two years, Sonny Munroe has spoken out! She sent out this statement via Tawni Hart's publicist. Check it out here:**

_**It's been two years since I left Hollywood and I felt like my fans deserved an explanation. Two years ago, my dad got diagnosed with terminal cancer. He didn't have long. My mom and I immediately went back to Wisconsin. As soon as we arrived, he started getting better but we knew it wouldn't be for long. Those last few months of his life, I spent as much as I could with him. Around eight months after I left, my dad lost his battle. I knew I couldn't go anywhere after that lose. My family needed me and I needed them. This last year has been difficult but thanks to the support of my former cast members, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora and Chad, I'm doing better. I don't know if or when I will come back to Hollywood but right now, I need my family. Thanks for everything. **_

_**Sonny Munroe.**_

**Poor Sonny. These past few years have been tough. Wish Sonny the best down below.**

#StayStrongSonny

#PrayforSonny

SonnyMunroe: Thank you for understanding! Your support means so much to me!

* * *

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_Chad! You're new movie comes out next week!_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_I know! I'm excited! You want to come to the premiere?_

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_No. But I will go see it with Lucy._

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_Text me after you see it_

ChadDC: Movie premiere tonight!

TawniHart: Off to Chad's movie premiere with NicoHarris :)

GradyMitchell: Just posted a picture with TawniHart NicoHarris ZoraLancaster and ChadDC

_To: Chad_

_From: Sonny_

_CHAD! THAT MOVIE WAS SO GOOD! LUCY AND I CRIED!_

_To: Sonny_

_From: Chad_

_I'm glad you liked it, Sonshine!_

_To: Tawni_

_From: Sonny_

_I miss acting :(_

_To: Sonny _

_From: Tawni_

_THEN COME BACK!_

SonnyMunroe: I'm coming back to Hollywood.


End file.
